parce que je t'aime
by junon2
Summary: discussions nocturnes ente kira et cagalli M pour lemon dans les chapitre à venir
1. Chapter 1

**Parce que je t'aime**

Auteur : junon2

Paring : Kira Yamato et Cagalli Yulla Attha

Genre : romance

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam seed (désolée, j'ignore son nom ;)), sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

Résumé : discussions nocturnes sur l'oreiller.

Avertissement : **INCESTE ! **Cela signifie relation amoureuse consentie entre le frère et la sœur ! Si cela vous choque ou vous dérange, je vous suggère de changer de page et de na pas lire cette fic. Euh, la fic ne tiens pas compte de Destiny puisque je n'ai pas vu cette série.

Note de l'auteur : Si par contre, vous lisez, vous pouvez me laisser une review pour donner votre avis sourire. J'accepte les remarques positives et les critiques, mais pas les propos blessants ou méchants. Vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, ne lisez pas ! (Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ?) J'ai choisi ce paring parce que j'aime bien ces 2 personnages et je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble

-. Euh, svp, ne me tuez pas (mdr). POV Kira tout le long.

Dédicacée à Cagalli Yulla Attha fangirl

Un grand merci à Anariel pour avoir fait la bêta -

Voilà, bonne lecture.

_Première nuit_

« J'observe la lune et le ciel étoilé. Vu de la terre, le ciel est magnifique, surtout de nuit : les étoiles ressemblent à des millions de petits diamants posés sur un drap de velour bleu nuit. L'impression de beauté est plus grande vu d'ici. À mes yeux, tout semble plus beau vu de la terre que de l'espace.

Je soupire doucement et me retourne dans le grand lit. J'observe la tête blonde sur l'oreiller à côté de moi. Je souris doucement à la vision de l'ange endormi à mes côtés, car pour moi quand elle dort, elle ressemble à un ange. Je pourrais passer mon temps à la regarder. À mes yeux, elle est la plus belle chose qui existe sur Terre.

Ses beaux cheveux dorés lui tombent dans la figure. Ses traits sont si paisibles quand elle dort. Je tends la main pour écarter les mèches rebelles. Puis involontairement je caresse sa joue. Un frôlement pour ne pas le réveiller. Ma déesse est épuisée de sa journée.

Elle gémit doucement sous ma caresse. Il y a des fois ou je me demande ce qui l'épuise le plus, sa journée de travail ou nos nuits ? Je la sens bouger contre moi, elle s'agite un peu. Elle doit faire un cauchemar, je suis sûre qu'elle rêve de son père. Je me glisse un peu plus près d'elle et je lui caresse doucement la joue pour la calmer. Sa réaction est immédiate, elle se blottit contre moi en gémissant. Je referme lentement mes bras autour d'elle de manière protectrice. J'embrasse amoureusement son front.

« Kira ? »

« Hum, …. ? ». Je sens son souffle chaud caresser ma gorge à un rythme régulier. Je frisonne légèrement.

« Promets-moi quelque chose, s'il te plait » me demande-t-elle d'une voie basse et fatiguée.

« Quoi ! » je sais pertinemment que mes réponses monosyllabiques l'énerve. D'ailleurs, elle soupire d'exaspération. C'est plus fort que moi, je souris. Le silence commence à s'éterniser. Se serait-elle rendormie ?

« Promets moi que jamais tu ne me quitteras, s'il te plait…. » Sa voie me fait légèrement sursauter. J'étais sure qu'elle s'était rendormie.

« Quoi ? », ma voix exprime plus la surprise que l'interrogation. Elle m'étonne parfois. Où va-t-elle chercher ces idées-là? Enfin, Cagalli a toujours des préoccupations qui me dépassent ! Elle se dégage de mon étreinte et se relève brusquement. Elle cherche mon regard. Ses beaux yeux ambre sont troublés par les larmes et tristes. Tout à coup, quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle a peur, je peux le voir dans son regard troublé et surtout, je peux le ressentir en mon être. J'ignore si c'est parce que nous sommes jumeaux et, donc liés par un lien télépathique. Pour moi, c'est parce que nous nous aimons que nos âmes se complètent et que je peux ressentir ce qu'elle ressent.

Elle a peur d'être abandonnée, peur de revivre les déchirures que la guerre lui a infligées.

« Promets-moi que jamais tu ne me laisseras seule ; que jamais tu ne m'abandonneras. …. Je t'en prie, …… je ne veux pas revivre ça ! …. Je …. » Sa voie se brise et maintenant, les larmes cascadent sur ses belles joues blanches. Je sais qu'elle pense à son père, à Ahmed, …. Elle revoit ceux qu'elle a vu mourir, ceux qu'elle a perdus dans cette guerre …. ou cru perdre ! Soudain je réalise : elle a dû souffrir énormément quand elle m'a cru mort !

« Cagalli …. » Je l'attire à moi et j'essuie ses larmes avec des gestes lents et tendres. Elle se dégage subitement de mon étreinte et me fixe droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

« S'il te plait, Kira, je …. » sa voie se brise en un sanglot incontrôlable. Elle baisse la tête pour masquer ses larmes. Elle est trop fière pour se montrer faible devant quelqu'un parce qu'un chef de gouvernement ne doit jamais être abattu par ses sentiments ! Du moins, d'après elle. Son corps est parcouru de secousses, elle pleure tellement qu'elle tremble comme une feuille. Mais comme une feuille qui tombe d'un arbre et qui est emportée par un vent de tempête.

Je tends la main et glisse mes doigts sous son menton. Je la force à relever sa tête et je maintiens ma pression pour qu'elle me fixe. Je lui souris doucement et amoureusement.

« Promis, ma princesse. Je ne te quitterais jamais et je ne laisserais rien nous séparer, quoiqu'il arrive. » Je lui caresse délicatement la joue et je l'attire à moi. Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres rose pâle. Quand nos lèvres se déconnectent, elle loge sa tête dans mon cou et en bouge plus pendant de longues minutes. Je la serre contre moi et laisse une de mes mains caresser son dos, juste un frôlement pour apaiser la tension de ses muscles Elle finit par se calmer, je peux sentir son corps se détendre sous mes caresses et sa respiration redevenir régulière.

Son souffle régulier caresse ma nuque. A-t-elle idée du supplice qu'elle me fait endurer ? L'avoir là nue contre moi et ne pas pouvoir la caresser comme je veux, comme je le désire tant ….. Je meurs d'envie d'avoir plus qu'un simple contact physique entre nos deux corps. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'est pas le moment et ce n'est sûrement pas de ça qu'elle a besoin pour l'instant. Je baisse les yeux vers sa tête blonde et dépose un léger baiser sur ses cheveux.

Il faut que je pense à autre chose ! Je devrais pouvoir faire ça ! Après tout, je suis le Coordinateur suprême ! Quoique il y a des fois, ça ne me sert à rien ce statut-là ! Comme maintenant par exemple…. Je force mon esprit à se détourner de la chaleur de son corps et des sensations qu'il fait naître en moi. Je fixe mes pensées sur notre première rencontre, cette fois où, à Héliopolis, nos routes se sont croisées par accident, et où je l'ai pris pour un garçon. Subitement, j'ai envie de rire …. Les images qui assaillent maintenant mon esprit sont des plus amusantes : notre rencontre quand je l'ai prise pour un garçon, dans le désert quand elle était couverte de sauce, après quand elle est apparue habillée en robe et que je lui ai dit qu'elle était une fille….

Mon sourire s'agrandit et j'essaie de ne pas rire, mais si de légers tremblements parcourus mon corps. Cagalli se dégage de mon étreinte lentement. Elle a remarqué que je faisais des efforts pour ne pas rire. Je continue à sourire alors qu'elle me fixe. Je mords ma lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?» Sa voix est redevenue normale, elle est totalement calmée.

« Hum, tu tiens vraiment à savoir ? » Je suis d'humeur taquine et je commence à rire doucement. Je ne peux plus me retenir. Là maintenant, j'ai envie de jouer un peu avec elle, de la taquinée. Surtout qu'avec Cagalli, c'est très facile ! Elle prend vite la mouche ! Mais je sais déjà que je risque de le regretter. Son regard s'assombrit.

« Bien, si tu ne veux pas me le dire … et bien ; garde tes secrets pour toi ! » Cette fois-ci, elle est réellement exaspérée. La princesse d'ORB ne changera jamais ! J'éclate franchement de rire ! C'est plus fort que moi…..

« Oh, si tu prends les choses comme ça, et bien dors seul ! » Elle est en colère cette fois. Ma déesse de la victoire sort ses griffes de chaton pour se défendre. Avec une rapidité que je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait, elle se relève et saute hors du lit. Elle cherche ses habits. Imaginez, la dirigeante d'ORB ne va quand même pas se promener nue dans les couloirs du palais ! Je redouble de rire à la vision de Cagalli se promenant de nuit, nue dans les couloirs !

C'est à ce moment-là que ses yeux croissent les miens. Là, elle n'est pas qu'en colère, elle est aussi extrêmement …. triste et déçue ? Elle me tourne le dos et ré enfile ses sous-vêtements. Une petite cloche se met à sonner dans mon esprit : ERREUR ! Elle croit que je me moque de ses sentiments, de ses doutes et de ses peurs…. Oh, non là, j'ai été idiot !

Avec ma rapidité de pilote de MS, je l'attrape par la taille et l'attire à moi. Elle se débat pour se dégager de ma prise. Elle a une certaine force même si elle ne eut rivaliser avec moi. Quoiqu'elle ait un avantage certain: j'ai peur de lui faire mal et elle, elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas me faire mal à main nue. Mais je ne suis pas à bout de ressources pour autant. Je la laisse se débattre. La seule chose qu'elle arrive à faire, c'est nous faire basculer dans le lit. J'éclate de rire à nouveau, et cette fois, elle m'imite. Le ridicule de la situation aide un peu. Il nous faut quelques minutes pour reprendre notre souffle.

« Pour te répondre, je me rappelais notre première rencontre et à nos retrouvailles dans le désert. »Je me tourne vers elle et lui sourit amoureusement. Elle grimace doucement.

« Ah, euh, ….. pourquoi ? Ça n'avait rien de … hum….. d'exceptionnel, c'était plutôt banal même. Enfin, si on fait abstraction du contexte de la guerre. » Elle est extrêmement sérieuse et je peux voir la tristesse de nouveau recouvrir ses traits. Je lui aie vraiment fait mal, là ! Le pire, c'était que je ne voulais pas…. Bon, il va falloir que je me rattrape ! Surtout que je déteste la voir comme ça.

« Mmmm, … tous les moments passés avec toi sont exceptionnels et merveilleux ….. pour moi ! » Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Je le pense vraiment, je tiens tant à elle.

« Même nos disputes ? Même la fois où je t'ai giflé ? » Son ton est soupçonneux.

« Oui, mêmes nos disputes et même la gifle, qui n'était pas justifiée, je te rappelle ! …. Tous les moments passés auprès de toi sont précieux pour moi ….. » Je me relève lentement et la fixe dans les yeux. Cagalli se redresse et s'agenouille sur le lit. Elle soutient mon regard tout en rougissant doucement.

« …. Parce que je t'aime » ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure semblable à celui d'un ruisseau. Ses joues rougissent un peu plus et un merveilleux sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres tendres. Sa main frôle doucement ma joue, un effleurement plus qu'une caresse.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime…. » Sa voix est un murmure à peine audible. Elle approche doucement ses lèvres des miennes.

« Je t'aime depuis notre premier regard…. » Ses lèvres roses tendres se posent doucement sur les miennes. Elle ferme les yeux et je l'imite. Je savoure ce moment volé à l'éternité. C'est la première fois que nous nous avouons notre amour …. Du moins à voix haute et de manière directe.

Elle met fin au baiser et vient se blottir contre moi. Je l'enlace et lui mordille l'oreille doucement.

« Hum, dis-moi, tu es fatiguée ? » J'aimerais bien qu'elle dise non.

« Hum, je meurs de sommeil et demain, la journée va être longue,…. » Murmure-t-elle en baillant. Je comprends le message et me recouche sur le lit. Elle vient se blottir contre moi et ferme les yeux.

« Bonne nuit, Kira. »

« Bonne nuit, ma rose » je lui embrasse le front. Le principale et qu'elle se sente bien… je ferme les yeux et attends le sommeil…. »

_À suivre … _


	2. réconciliation

**Parce que je t'aime**

Auteur : junon2

Paring : Kira Yamato et Cagalli Yulla Attha

Genre : romance

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam seed (désolée, j'ignore son nom ;)) euh Sunrise , sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

Résumé : discussions nocturnes sur l'oreiller et plus ;).

Avertissement : **INCESTE ! ** Cela signifie relation amoureuse consentie entre le frère et la sœur ! Dans ce chapitre, il y a un **LEMON** ! C'est-à-dire, une scène de sexe décrite. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge ou que vous n'aimez pas les lemon (ou l'inceste), changez de fic ! Mais bon, pour ceux qui voudraient quand même lire, je préviendrais quand le lemon commencera et finira comme ça vous n'aurez qu'à sauter la partie X (Mdr) ;)

Note de l'auteur : Si par contre, vous lisez, vous pouvez me laisser un review pour donner votre avis sourire charmeur. J'accepte les remarques positives et les critiques, mais pas les propos blessants ou méchants. Vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, ne lisez pas ! (Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ?)

Soyez cléments, c'est mon premier lemon -

POV Cagalli cette fois.

Dédicacée à Cagalli Yulla Attha fangirl, que j'adore -

Euh la dernière fois j'avais oublié donc voici :

Petite pensées philosophiques (elle est de moi et j'ai mis un copyright dessus  ) : « _Quand on crée quelque chose, un récit, une sculpture, une peinture, etc., on y met une part de soi. On offre à l'autre une partie de son âme, sans condition, et cette partie finit par vivre dans l'autre et demeure immortelle. Moi, je désire écrire pour offrir du rêve aux autres._ »

Je cherche un beta readeuse, avis au amateurs

Voilà, bonne lecture.

_Réconciliation_

« Je me retourne pour la centième fois dans mon lit. Grrr je déteste dormir seule ! Enfin, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, mais là maintenant ça fait, … euh …. 6 mois que je n'ai plus dormi seule. Et je n'arrive pas à trouver le repos. Le lit est trop grand et trop froid.

Kira ….

Bon, c'est de ma faute s'il n'est pas près de moi comme toutes les nuits, s'il est dans sa chambre dont d'ailleurs au grand dam de Kisaka il a claqué violemment la porte. C'est vrai que c'est moi qui ai commencé alors qu'il voulait juste me détendre en disant une petite moquerie somme toute très gentille. Du moins venant de lui.

Kira ….. J'aimerais tant que tu sois là, que tes bras m'encerclent.

Je ne me sens bien que près de lui, en sécurité que dans ses bras, aimée que quand il pose ses doux yeux amoureux sur moi.

Maudit soit mon sale caractère !

Je m'assied et fixe les tentures, elles m'empêchent de voir le ciel, de toute manière il pleut dehors comme si le temps était en accord avec mon humeur. Je tourne mon regard vers la porte. Que fait-il ? Arrive-t-il à dormir loin de moi ? Ou est-il en proie aux mêmes tourments ?

Je m'en veux tellement, parce que je sais que je lui ai fait mal, très mal. Je ne pensais pourtant pas ce que je disais tantôt. Mais rien n'a fait, les mots sont sortis tout seul. Il n'était pas responsable de ma mauvaise humeur, non, mais c'est sur lui que j'ai déchaîné ma colère.

Pauvre Kira ….. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait.

Bien sure je pourrais me lever et aller dans sa chambre pour m'excuser, ce n'est pas si difficile juste se lever et aller là où il est, là où mon âme sera en paix. J'ai besoin de ses mains sur moi, de sa chaleur qui m'enveloppe.

Nom de dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le traité d'expérience scientifique qui n'avait pas sa place ici…. Son regard était tellement triste et si choqué, même Kisaka est resté bouche bée sans parler quand les mots sont sortis de mes lèvres pliées en un rictus de colère. Comme j'ai voulu les reprendre, faire qu'ils n'aient jamais été prononcés ! Mais il était trop tard le mal était fait. Kira s'est retourné sans dire un seul mot avec juste un regard meurtrier pour moi et est monté dans sa chambre. J'ai entendu la porte claquer et j'ai réalisé combien je venais de le blesser. J'ai voulu sortir en courant pour le rattraper mais Kisaka m'a retenu par le bras. Il m'a dit de lui laisser un peu de temps.

Toute la soirée, j'ai espéré qu'il redescende, qu'il revienne. Mais je n'ai pas osé monter m'excuser. J'avais trop peur qu'il ne veuille pas me voir. Et maintenant j'ai peur qu'il ne parte, qu'il ne me quitte à cause de ce que j'ai dit, à cause de mon sale caractère. Mon dieu, et moi qui suis incapable de vivre sans lui.

Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Chaque fois que l'on se dispute, c'est lui qui fait le premier pas, qui vient s'excuser. Même quand c'est moi qui a tort. Mais cette fois, il ne viendra pas. Je le sais parce que j'ai été trop loin.

Oh et puis zut, à bas ma maudite fierté ! Je me lève et enfile mes pantoufles. J'ai trop besoin de lui et trop peur de la perdre pour rester stupidement dans mon lit à attendre dieu sait quoi !

Je me dirige vers sa chambre de l'autre côté du couloir sans bruit. Faites qu'il n'ait pas fermé sa porte à clé ! Heureusement pas, elle s'ouvre doucement sans aucun bruit et sans résistance. Je me glisse dans la pièce sombre dont la seule lumière est celle qui filtre par les fenêtres. Ses tentures sont ouvertes, et grâce à ça je peux distinguer sa forme allongée sur le lit.

M'a-t-il entendu ? Je n'en sais rien, en tout cas il ne bouge pas et semble dormir. Je m'approche doucement et silencieusement. Ses yeux sont fermés et son visage à l'air paisible. Il dort. Je soupire doucement et soulève les couvertures. Avec des gestes lents pour ne pas le réveiller, je me glisse sous elles et je me blottis contre lui.

Il est chaud. Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. À quoi rêve-t-il ?

Il y a de jours où je me demande pourquoi il m'a choisi moi et pas elle. Elle est pourtant plus douce, plus calme, plus belle et plus gentille que moi. Elle ressemble à une vraie princesse et son caractère s'accorde mieux avec le sien que le mien. Je soupire à nouveau.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et je lui murmure : « Pardonne-moi, je te jure que je ne le pensais pas, je n'aurais pas du dire ça ! Je suis désolée. Je t'aime tant…. » Je sens de nouveau les larmes rouler doucement sur mes joues.

« J'ai peur de te perdre maintenant, je t'en prie pardonne-moi ! »

Après réflexion, il faudra sûrement que je répète ça demain, s'il veut bien m'écouter. Je m'éloigne un peu et constate que son sourire s'est agrandit. Il doit faire un beau rêve. Je ferme un peu les yeux, et je …… Pousse un cri de surprise ! Kira vient de m'attraper par les épaules et de m'attirer à lui.

« Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas …. Mais Cagalli, ça fait mal ce genre de parole même quand on sait que la personne ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'elle a dit. » me murmure-t-il à l'oreille avant d'embrasser gentiment ma tempe.

« Kira …. » je sens les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ma figure, « pardon, je suis vraiment désolée… »

Il me sert un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Je te pardonne, surtout que tu es venue vers moi. » il continue de murmurer et me mordille l'oreille. Je me dégage brusquement de son étreinte et je baise la tête. Je sens les larmes continuer de couler sur mes joues blanches. Je m'éloigne de lui toujours sans le regarder. Bizarrement, son contact me brûle, me fait mal. Je crois que je ne mérite pas sa gentillesse envers moi, pas après ce que j'ai dit. Une petite question flotte dans mon esprit : est-ce vraiment de la gentillesses ?

« J'ai été odieuse, j'ignore ce qui m'a pris. …. » Je fais silence. Lui, il ne dit rien, il se contente de s'asseoir et de me regarder un peu surpris par ma réaction de recul. Il ne doit pas très bien comprendre ce qui se passe pour l'instant.

« Je ne mérite pas que tu sois gentil avec moi, ou encore doux. Je crois que je ne te mérite pas tout simplement. Tu devrais m'en vouloir à mort et au lieu de ça tu te montres tendre et affectueux. À ta place, moi j'aurais déjà quitté les lieux et je n'aurais plus jamais voulu te voir ! »

Oui, ça s'est ce que j'aurai fait, c'est ce que je croyais qu'il ferait. Je m'attendais à devoir me battre, m'expliquer pour qu'il me pardonne. Mais non, il s'est contenté de m'écouter et de me serrer contre lui. N'a-t-il pas de fierté personnelle ?

« Cagalli, tu oublies une chose : je ne suis pas toi. » me répond-il le plus calmement du monde. Avec lui j'ai toujours l'impression que rien ne l'étonne, qu'il sait d'avance ce que je vais lui dire !

« Même si l'on est jumeaux, cela ne veut pas dire que je suis comme toi ! » sa voix est froide et monotone, comme si ça le fatiguait de devoir expliquer ce genre de chose qui pour lui coule toujours de source !

Je baise un peu plus la tête et laisse mon corps trembler sous l'effet des sanglots. Jumeaux, il a dit que l'on est jumeaux ! Bien sur ce n'est pas une découverte, je le sais très bien que l'on est frère et sœur. Mais en général, on ne parle pas de notre lien filial, on évite de se rappeler l'un l'autre que nous sommes de la même famille et que notre amour est un sujet tabou, qu'il est interdit.

« Je sais … » ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. « Je sais que tu n'es pas moi. C'est juste que c'est comme si ça ne te touchait pas, comme si j'avais dit ça à un autre et que tu voulais juste te rappeler que l'on est ….. frère et sœur ! »

Je fais une pose dans mon discours. Je peux entendre le bruit de la pluie tapant sur la fenêtre. Je tourne mon regard vers elle et j'ai l'impression d'avoir une révélation.

« Kira, regrettes-tu ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? Regrettes-tu de m'avoir choisie ? »

J'ai peur que la réponse soit oui. J'ai peur car si au départ j'ai lutté et me suis raccroché à notre lien de sang, maintenant, je n'y pense plus. Seul compte pour moi, notre amour. Bien sur, il a accepté plus vite que moi ses sentiments, ou peut être n'a-t-il pas voulu tout simplement faire une croix sur ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. C'est lui qui m'a convaincu que l'on en faisait rien de mal en s'aimant. C'est lui qui a fait le premier pas.

Je n'ose pas relever mon regard vers lui de peur d'y lire la réponse que je redoute tant.

« Mais où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ? » Sa voix exprime la surprise mais aussi la colère. « Bien sur que non, jamais je ne regretterai de t'avoir choisi ! Tu es vraiment …. Oh, Cagalli mais pour l'amour de Dieu, qu'est ce qui peut bien te faire penser ça ?»

Bonne question, très bonne question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre ! Ironique, j'ignore pourquoi j'ai posé cette question, n'y d'où me viennent ces préoccupations. C'était très stupide de dire ça, et encore plus comme je sais qu'il a horreur de ce genre de discussion, que ça l'énerve. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il refuse de parler de ça. Décidément aujourd'hui j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il m'en veuille, à croire que je cherche la dispute !

« Cagalli, regarde moi, s'il te plait. » Sa voix est redevenue douce et tendre, elle est très base. Je fais un signe négatif de la tête. J'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrais lire dans son regard. Il glisse ses doigts sous mon menton et me force à relever la tête. J'essaie de me dégager mais il maintient une pression trop forte pour que je ne puisse pas lui résister. Mes yeux finissent par rencontrer les siens. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait un regard captivant et envoûtant.

« Jamais je ne regretterai de t'avoir choisie. Et je vais te dire pourquoi. » Sa voix est extrêmement tendre, comme une caresse amoureuse sur ma peau.

« Parce que tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux ; qui donne énormément aux autres ; qui n'a pas peur de ce qu'elle ressent et de dire ce qu'elle pense ; qui se bat pour ses opinions et pour les autres ; quelqu'un de vrai ; de fort ; quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance ; quelqu'un de …. Parce que tu as beaucoup de qualité malgré ton caractère emporté et parfois violent, malgré que tu sois une tête de mule, une petite fille trop gâtée …. Et pour tout ça, je t'aime. »

Je le regarde un peu étonnée. Il penche la tête et m'embrasse langoureusement.

« Et si les mots ne suffissent pas, je peux te le prouver par des gestes. » me susurre-t-il à l'oreille. Je rougis violemment, j'ai très bien compris son sous-entendu.

« Je …. Hum …. Ben c'est-à-dire que ….. » Je balbutie mais je ne dis rien de concret. En fait, j'ignore quoi répondre à ça…. Peut être lui dire pourquoi je l'aime …. .

Je relève la tête et croisse un regard améthyste des plus amusé !

« Aurais-je réussi à couper la parole à la Représentante d'ORB ? » me taquine-t-il. Même si ça ne m'enchante guère, je dois bien reconnaître que pour une fois je suis à court de réplique. Ce qui somme toute est relativement rare chez moi !

Il me regarde de nouveau tendrement et me sourit.

« Je t'aime parce que tu es toi » sa dernière phrase résume bien le reste, je suppose. Je fais un effort pour ravaler mes larmes et lui sourire. Je me rapproche doucement de lui et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi je t'aime …. Pour ce que tu es, pour ce que tu fais et pour ce en quoi tu crois…. » J'aurais bien continuer mon explication, mais mes pensées sont détournées par une main assez osseuse qui se glisse doucement sous mon haut de pyjama. Je fixe toujours Kira dans les yeux et un sourire ironique et coquin se dessine sur ses tendres lèvres. Je sais déjà à quoi il pense et où il veut en venir ! Et pour ça pas besoin de lien télépathique entre jumeaux ou de connexion d'âme, il commence toujours de la même manière. Il sait qu'il va me faire perdre ma maîtrise de moi et qu'ensuite il pourra faire tout ce qu'il veut de moi.

**Attention : lemon**

Sa main continue de remonter le long de mon flanc tout en frôlant délicatement ma peau. Il approche ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrasse, quémandant rapidement l'entrée de ma bouche. Je frisonne légèrement sous ses douces caresses et lui accorde ce qu'il me demande. Sa langue vient caresser amoureusement la mienne, tandis que sa main caresse mon ventre et remonte insensiblement vers ma poitrine.

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et glisse dans mon cou, où il dépose une traînée de petit baiser aussi léger que des milliers de papillons se posant un court instant sur ma peau. Sa main a enfin atteint son but, et se montre très caressante sur mon sein. Je laisse échapper un léger gémissement de plaisir. Je sais ce qu'il désire faire.

Ses lèvres reviennent sur les miennes et ses deux mains se retrouvent derrière moi, dans mon dos sous mon dessus, il essaye d'ouvrir mon soutient. Je souris contre ses lèvres : Coordinateur suprême il n'arrive jamais à me débarrasser de mon soutif. Je l'entend soupirer de frustration. Ses mains quittent mon dos et il m'enlève mon T-shirt.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu en portes un pour dormir ? » me murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Je souris à sa question. C'est à chaque fois la même chose.

« Pour t'ennuyer et ça fonctionne » je réplique avec un léger rire avant de réclamer ses lèvres et de lui enlever son dessus. Il me lance un regard un peu étonné, il est rare que je prenne une initiative dans nos …. hum discussions nocturnes.

« Egalité, mon ange …. » je lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille et je peux entendre son gémissement de plaisir et ses mains venir caresser mon dos avant de se réattaquer à mon soutif. Je souris amusée et le laisse se débattre un peu avec. Au bout de quelques minutes, il est réellement frustré de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il veut et moi je commence à être en manque de ses caresses. Tant qu'il s'acharne sur mon soutient, il ne s'occupe plus de moi et j'ai beau lui dévorer le cou, il ne réagit pas.

Frustrée de ne plus être le centre de son attention, je me dégage de son étreinte et j'enlève mon soutient, lui lançant par jeu en pleine figure. Évidemment, il le rattrape en plein vol et le laisser tomber sur le sol. Ses yeux sont rivés sur mon buste et il semble hypnotisé par ma semi nudité. Je sens le rouge monter à mes joues et pudiquement je croisse mes bras sur ma poitrine. Je le vois sourire.

Il se penche vers moi et me murmure : « pourquoi te caches tu ? » Ma seule réponse est un rouge encore plus violant sur mes joues nacrées. Il sourit un peu plus et m'embrasse doucement tout en me forçant à m'allonger. Il s'attaque ensuite à mon pantalon et m'enlève au passage mon slip. Je suis nue et lui à moitié habillé. Il s'éloigne de moi et laisse courir ses yeux sur tout mon corps, caressant du regard chaque partie de ma peau exposée à ses yeux. Je rougis encore et essaye de me cacher un peu. Je suis pudique, trop d'après lui !

Je ne peux malheureusement pas tout cacher avec mes seuls bras, j'opte donc pour la poitrine. Je recroisse mes bras devant et essaye de reprendre contenance sous ses yeux brûlant de désir. Il se penche vers moi et décroisse mes bras avant de les immobiliser à côté de ma tête et de caresser du regard à nouveau l'entièreté de mon corps.

« Tu es belle …. Vraiment magnifique » me murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de m'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres. Il a lâché mes bras et instinctivement je les referme autour de sa nuque pour approfondir notre baiser.

Ses lèvres glisse à nouveau dans mon cou et une de ses mains s'attaque à un de mes seins. Il se montre très doux et très patient dans ses caresses. Il est toujours comme ça : doux, tendre et patient avec moi. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure alors que ses lèvres descendent toujours plus bas, frôlent mes épaules et finissent par taquiner mon autre sein. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappe de mes lèvres closes. Je ferme les yeux et me contente de ressentir ses douces caresses.

Au bout d'un temps qui me semble une éternité, il arrête ses douces tortures et revient quémander mes lèvres. Ensuite il s'attaque à mon lobe d'oreille, le suçotant un peu avant de murmurer : « touche-moi s'il te plait. ….. Je suis en manque de tes caresses…. »

Je rougis légèrement avant de pencher la tête vers son cou et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Timidement, je laisse un de mes mains frôler son buste dénudé. Je l'entends gémir dans mon cou et sa respiration taquine ma peau fragile. J'accentue mes caresses et recherche ses lèvres.

Je laisse mes mains glisser jusqu'à sa taille et entreprends de lui enlever ce qui lui reste de vêtement. Ses lèvres sont de nouveau sur ma poitrine. J'arque mon dos légèrement et involontairement. J'imagine son sourire de vainqueur, parce que maintenant il sait que je ne lui refuserai plus rien.

Ses mains recommencent à parcourir amoureusement mon corps tandis que les miens dessinent sur son buste des milliers de dessins invisibles. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à retenir mes gémissements de plaisir. Ma respiration devient plus irrégulière et je finis par laisser mes gémissements emplir le silence de la pièce. Il ne tarde pas à lui aussi gémir et à respirer difficilement. Mais il a un meilleur contrôle de ses émotions et de son corps que moi.

La sensation d'une brûlure apparaît dans mon bas ventre. Je veux plus, j'ai besoin de plus que ses caresses. Insensiblement, mon corps réclame plus et je finis par arquer mon corps contre lui, cherchant un peu plus de contact entre nos peaux. Je sens quelque chose frotter contre ma jambe et je peux facilement imaginer que bientôt lui aussi voudra plus. Je cherche ses lèvres et mes gémissements de plaisirs deviennent des demandes de plus. J'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin qu'il assouvisse mon envie. Et je sais qu'il désire le même que moi.

Subitement, nous ne sommes plus qu'un, un seul corps, un seul cœur, une seule âme. J'apprécie cette union intime, même si ça ne suffit pas pour calmer mon besoin de lui. Il reste la tête dans mon cou sans bouger, sa respiration saccadée frôlant ma douce peau. Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime Kira » je lui murmure à l'oreille. Sa tête quitte mon cou et ses lèvres viennent se poser chastement sur mes miennes.

« Moi aussi je t'aime… » me répond-il entre 2 baisers.

Je peux le sentir en moi, ses mouvements sont lents et doux. Il a toujours peur de me faire mal. Mes hanches finissent par imiter les siennes et je laisse les gémissements s'épancher de mes lèvres. J'ignore combien de temps il va encore me torturer avec des gestes lents et mesurés. Je gémis de plus en plus fort.

« Kira…. »

J'ai le souffle coupé et saccadé. Je sais très bien qu'il a compris la demande sous entendue. Avec un sourire entendu, il accède à ma supplique muette. Je sens mon esprit se brouiller et je perds peu à peu conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Je ne suis plus que les sensations qu'il m'offre, que ces corps ne formant qu'un. Ma respiration s'accélère et mes gémissements se font de plus en plus fort. Je sens mon corps se contracté et je sais que j'ai atteint le point culminant. Et lui aussi, je peux le sentir se contracter et l'entendre murmurer mon nom puis je sens son corps se détendre contre moi.

……

**Fin du lemon**

Ma respiration se calme un peu et je sens la sienne caresser irrégulièrement ma nuque. Il est toujours au dessus de moi, et je savoure sa présence sur et en moi. Puis, il se détache de moi pour s'allonger à mes côtés. Immédiatement ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille et il m'attire à lui. Je me tourne vers lui et vient me blottir contre lui, le plus près possible de lui pour sentir son odeur et encore bénéficier de sa chaleur.

Sa main caresse ma nuque puis se perd dans mes cheveux. Il joue avec pendant un bout de temps.

« Ils sont si doux, …. Tiens je n'ai pas tout dit tantôt ! J'aurais pu parler de ton physique. Chez toi, j'aime …. » commence-t-il. J'ai posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Je désire juste profiter en silence du moment présent.

L'idée n'était pas si bonne que ça, il commence à suçoter mon doigt et à le mordiller. Je finis par rire doucement de sa douce torture.

« Arrêtes Kira ! » j'arrive à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

Il laisse mon doigt tranquille et balade ses mains sur tout mon corps nu. De simple frôlement qui font naître des frissons sur ma peau. J'apprécie la caresse, la tendresse avec laquelle il me traite à chaque fois. Ce que je préfère chez lui c'est ça, la tendresse dont il m'enveloppe toujours, l'amour inconditionnel qu'il m'offre, et il n'attend rien en retour.

Je me détache de lui pour m'appuyer sur mon coude et l'admirer un peu. Je tends la main et écarte quelques mèches rebelles de ses magnifiques yeux. Kira me fixe et m'offre un sourire avant de s e coucher sur le dos. Je viens poser ma tête sur son épaule et enlace mes doigts au sien. Sa main libre vient caresser mon bras. Comme ça je me sens merveilleusement bien.

« Je t'aime tant » je murmure doucement pour ne pas briser l'enchantement de la situation.

« Hum, moi aussi je t'aime» sa voix est légèrement endormie. Je pense que monsieur le Coordinateur suprême est fatigué !

« La journée de demain va être longue pour toi, on devrait dormir. » propose-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

« D'accord » je me blottis un peu plus contre lui et prends une position plus confortable. Il remonte les couvertures sur nous, et embrasse mon front.

« Tu sais quand tu es venue tantôt, je ne dormais pas mais je voulais savoir ce que tu allais faire ou dire…. En fait, je n'arrive pas à dormir quand tu n'es pas dans mes bras. » déclare-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Je me relève et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me recoucher.

« Moi non plus je ne sais pas dormir quand tu n'es pas là. Bonne nuit Kira. »

« Bonne nuit, mon doux ange. » »

_À suivre_

Voilà fini pour cette fois ! Mon premier lemon écrit, je suis fière de moi j'ai réussi ! J'attends vos commentaires pour savoir si il est à ola hauteur ! (On peut toujours rêvé que cette fois vous en laissez un, je vis encore d'illusion pour cette fic ;))

J'espère qu'elle vous plait et qu'elle est compréhensible (surtout le lemon).

Un peu plus long que le premier chapitre

Bon, bisous à toutes et tous et merci de laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur.

Merci à ma bêta de m'en avoir laisser un sur le premier chapitre Je t'adore Anariel -

Sur ce, Mesdemoiselles, Mes dames et Messieurs, au revoir et à la prochaine salut bien bas


	3. Souvenirs

**Parce que je t'aime**

Auteur : junon2

Paring : Kira Yamato et Cagalli Yulla Attha

Genre : romance

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam seed (désolée, j'ignore son nom ;)) euh Sunrise, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

Résumé : discussions nocturnes sur l'oreiller et plus ;).

Avertissement : **INCESTE ! **Cela signifie relation amoureuse consentie entre le frère et la sœur ! Dans ce chapitre, il y a un **LEMON** ! C'est-à-dire, une scène de sexe décrite. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge ou que vous n'aimez pas les lemon (ou l'inceste), changez de fic ! Mais bon, pour ceux qui voudraient quand même lire, je préviendrais quand le lemon commencera et finira comme ça vous n'aurez qu'à sauter la partie X (Mdr) ;)

Note de l'auteur : Si par contre, vous lisez, vous pouvez me laisser un review pour donner votre avis sourire charmeur. J'accepte les remarques positives et les critiques, mais pas les propos blessants ou méchants. Vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, ne lisez pas ! (Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ?)

Soyez cléments, c'est mon premier lemon -

POV Kira.

Dédicacée à Cagalli Yulla Attha fangirl, que j'adore

Euh la dernière fois j'avais oublié donc voici :

Petite pensées philosophiques (elle est de moi et j'ai mis un copyright) : «dessus _Quand on crée quelque chose, un récit, une sculpture, une peinture, etc., on y met une part de soi. On offre à l'autre une partie de son âme, sans condition, et cette partie finit par vivre dans l'autre et demeure immortelle. Moi, je désire écrire pour offrir du rêve aux autres._ »

Je cherche un beta readeuse, avis aux amateurs

Voilà, bonne lecture.

**Souvenirs**

« Je pousse la porte de sa chambre et j'entre dans la pièce. Il fait sombre, la seule lumière existante est celle de la pleine lune qui filtre par les fenêtres. Je jette un regard au lit. Il est vide, elle n'est toujours pas rentrée.

Je ne peux empêcher un soupir de frustration de passer mes lèvres. Je meure d'envie de la serrer contre moi. Ça fait une semaine que je suis parti sur les Plants à la demande de Lacus, une semaine sans elle. Je suis tellement amoureux d'elle qu'une semaine vaut une éternité si elle est loin ! Je soupire de nouveau.

J'espère qu'elle va rentrer bientôt. Sûrement vu l'heure. Je souris en imaginant sa surprise quand elle me verra ici, elle ignore que je suis rentré plutôt…. Et uniquement pour elle. Je me dirige vers la table et prends en main une des photos. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en nous voyant bébés dans les bras de notre mère. Si j'avais su plutôt peut-être que les choses ce seraient passées différemment, peut-être que je ne serait pas tombé amoureux d'elle …. Ma sœur. Ce mot sonne drôle dans mes pensées. Jamais, je n'ai pu la considérer comme telle, et encore moins après notre première nuit. Je souris en me rappelant sa timidité. C'est vrai, que pour elle c'était la première fois…. Un cadeau inestimable qu'elle m'a offert par amour et par lequel je me sens l'homme le plus riche du monde. Remarque à moi-même, elle est toujours aussi timide quand moi je commence à mourir d'envie pour elle. Elle l'est surtout quand mes mains glissent sur son corps nacré.

Involontairement les souvenirs affluent à mon esprit…. Je repose la photo et vais m'asseoir dans un fauteuil. D'où je suis, je verrais quand elle entrera et elle ne m'apercevra pas. Je suis dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Je ferme les yeux et laisse mes doux souvenirs remonter à la surface de mon esprit légèrement embrumé par la fatigue.

_**Flash-back** _

_Le vent me force à fermer les yeux et quand je le rouvre je reste un peu étonné. Ce n'est pas un garçon en face de moi, mais une fille !! Mes yeux plongent dans les siens, magnifiques disques dorés qui me fixent avec surprise et colère. De trop beaux yeux dans lesquels je désire me noyer. Il me faut quelques minutes avant de parler et je sors une bêtise :_

_« Tu es une fille ? »_

_Sa réaction est immédiate, sur un ton de chien prêt à mordre, elle me rétorque : « Tu pensais que j'étais quoi ? » _

_Je sens qu'il vaut mieux ne pas répondre. Pour me désenvoûté, je lui attrape la main et l'attire vers une sortie_

……

_Nous sommes arrivés en face d'un abri. Je demande la permission d'entrée qui m'est refusée. La jeune fille dans mon dos ne dit rien. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées. Je lui jette un regard par dessus mon épaule. Elle semble si triste. J'ai envie de la prendre et de la serrer contre moi pour la consolée. _

_Je me décide à dire qu'il y a une fille et j'obtiens qu'elle puisse entrer. Je la pousse à l'intérieur mais elle me résiste et essaye de protester. Elle semble s'inquiéter pour moi et d'une certaine manière ça me fait plaisir… Mais ma force de Coordinateur me permet de gagner notre petit duel. Je lui fais un sourire rassurant. Et je tourne les talons pour sortir du bâtiment._

……

_Je retire mon casque lentement et fixe les étrangers qui nous ont aidé. Une jeune fille se détache du groupe et court vers moi. J'ignore qui elle est pourtant elle m'est familière. Elle essaie de me gifler mais j'arrive à arrêter son bras. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien…. Ces yeux … c'est la jeune femme d'Héliopolis ! De nouveau je me perds dans ses magnifiques disques dorés et je n'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit. Elle se débat pour se libérer, je crois. Je ne sors de mon envoûtement que quand sa main touche ma joue. Elle m'a giflé !!! Je porte ma main à ma joue et la fixe étonné. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Ensuite elle s'éloigne et rejoint le groupe de rebelles. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la suivre du regard, peut-être que je suis trop insistant dans ma manière de la regarder, car elle me lance un regard surpris par-dessus son épaule._

… …

_Je suis assis en hauteur et j'observe le camp. Ils ont l'air d'avoir beaucoup à faire. Je la repère parmi la foule et je me prends à l'observer. Sa façon de s'habiller, de marcher, de s'adresser aux gens, de rire, …. Elle est très différente de Flay. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée me revienne en mémoire et je sens mes joues rougirent légèrement. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je devais me sentir très mal pour en arriver là, j'étais dans un état second … En a-t-elle profité ? Je l'ignore… _

_Je vois la belle déesse blonde venir vers moi. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Elle est vraiment magnifique, avec ses cheveux dorés qui voltigent sur ses épaules, ses magnifiques yeux ambre qui me fixent … Hum, je me frappe mentalement, je suis avec Flay. Elle s'arrête devant moi et semble hésiter avant de parler._

_« Je suis désolée pour tantôt, enfin non c'est pas ça mais … je ne voulais pas te gifler… »_

_Je la fixe un peu droit dans les yeux avant de lui sourire pour la rassurer. Elle finit par s'asseoir près de moi et on parle un peu de ce qui nous aie arrivé depuis l'accident d'Héliopolis. _

… …

_Je suis sortit sur le pont de l'Archangel. Je sais qu'il n'y a personne pour l'instant et j'ai besoin d'être seul un peu et surtout loin de Flay qui m'étouffe un peu ces derniers temps. Je m'assied et essaye de chasser mes pensées noires et négatives mais c'est sans succès. Je repense encore au Tigre du Dessert… et je sens les larmes rouler sur mes joues._

_J'entend la porte dans mon dos s'ouvrit et la voix de Cagalli me ramène à la réalité. Je ne l'écoute pas, me lève et fais mine de partir. Elle me retient par la main et me force à me retourner. Elle semble étonnée de voir mes larmes. Je veux me dégager mais elle m'attire à elle pour me consoler. _

_Je reste d'abord un peu surpris par son geste. Puis mon esprit enregistre notre position et mes joues s'enflamment. Je perds le fil de mes pensées. La seule chose que mon esprit arrive à percevoir, c'est la forme de son corps moulé contre le mien, la chaleur qu'elle dégage, son souffle régulier frôlant mon cou… Je sens un frison parcourir mon corps. J'apprécie cette position… Hum, un peu de trop même …. Et j'ai peur qu'elle le remarque…_

_Elle s'éloigne de moi pour voir si je vais mieux, tout en ne me lâchant pas les mains. Tout à cou,p elle s'en rencontre et rougit adorablement avant de s'enflammer et de dire toute une flopée de mots qui ne m'atteignent pas. Tout ce que mon esprit veut bien comprendre, c'est l'éloignement de son corps et le froid qu'elle a laissé en s'éloignant de moi._

_Sans réfléchir je cède à mon instinct. Alors qu'elle continue de parler, j'enroule mes bras autour d'elle et je l'attire à moi. Subitement, elle se tait. Elle murmure juste mon nom, alors que j'enfouis mon nez dans ses magnifiques cheveux. Elle essaie de se dégager, un peu gênée par notre contact physique. Je lui murmure dans les cheveux : « Juste un peu, s'il te plait…. » Elle arrête de bouger et passe lentement en hésitant ses bras autour de ma taille. _

_Nous restons sans bouger un bout de temps. Je finis par désserrer mon étreinte et je la fixe. Elle est rouge, et a les yeux baissés vers le bas. Je souris : elle est trop belle comme ça, la Déesse de la Victoire._

_Je glisse une main sous son menton pour la forcer à me regarder. Son regard est troublé et elle rougit encore un peu. Sans réfléchir, je me penche vers elle et lui murmure un « merci » avant de déposer doucement et tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je la sens frissonner contre moi. Je me rends subitement compte de ce que je fais. Alors que je veux mettre fin au baiser, elle y répond timidement. Je ferme les yeux et savoure la douceur de ses lèvres avant de glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres. Timidement, elle entrouvre ses lèvres et j'en profite pour approfondir notre baiser. Ma langue taquine la sienne avant de se faire câline et caressante. Je savoure son goût intime, elle a un parfum de chocolat et d'innocence. Ce baiser n'a rien avoir avec ceux que j'échange avec Flay. Il est beaucoup plus doux, romantique et tendre. J'aimerais qu'il ne finisse jamais. Mais elle le rompt. J'aimerais protester, mais je la vois haleter, elle a besoin d'air et moi aussi. _

_Elle a les joues fort rouges et le regard fuyant. Elle semble fort triste et prête à pleurer. Je me sens coupable, et je l'attire à moi pour la réconforter. Elle murmure très bas, si je n'étais pas un Coordinateur, je n'aurais rien entendu, « mon premier baiser ……» je sens mes joues chauffer, elle vient de me faire un cadeau inestimable et je l'apprécie encore plus. Je la serre un peu plus fort et je la sens se blottir contre moi, cherchant du réconfort, je le sais. Je me penche vers son oreille et lui murmure : « merci pour le cadeau ». Elle se trouble un peu plus en se rendant compte que j'ai entendu son aveu. Je dépose un léger baiser sur sa tempe. _

… …

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Où est-elle ? Depuis qu'elle a été portée disparue la vieille, je ne cesse de me poser la question. J'aurais voulu la rechercher cette nuit, mais le Commandant La Fraga m'en a empêché. Je soupire de frustration. Il dit comprendre, mais il ne le peut j'en suis sûr !!! Lui, ne doit pas tenir à elle comme j'y tiens moi !!! Je suis mort d'inquiétude. J'ai besoin de la savoir en sécurité et surtout près de moi pour que je puisse la protéger !_

_Je me mords la lèvre et fixe désespérément mes appareils de repérage. Pourquoi n'arrivent-ils pas à la retrouver ? Involontairement, je repense à ce que Flay m'a dit cette nuit. De quel droit m'a-t-elle reproché de ne pas m'occuper d'elle et de n'en avoir que pour Cagalli ! Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait réellement quelque chose entre nous et …. Je secoue la tête, j'ai bon essayé de m'en convaincre, je n'y arrive pas. Je suis avec Flay. Pourquoi est-ce si dur à accepter ? _

_Et surtout pourquoi mes pensées sont-elles occupées uniquement par la jeune fille blonde ? Pourquoi ne puis-je m'empêcher de la déshabiller du regard, d'imaginer ses courbes, de rêver d'elle… hum loin d'être avouable comme rêves… de désirer la voir, l'entendre, la toucher, de la comparer à Flay ou plutôt Flay à elle. Pourquoi suis-je hanté par ce baiser ? J'aime Flay, non ?? Ou bien je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de …._

_Soudain mon radar repère un signal de détresse. Je me dirige vers la source du son et je repère son appareil. Une petite île déserte ! La pauvre, comme elle a dû avoir froid cette nuit et peut être peur. Je souris, comme si Cagalli pouvait craindre quelque chose ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je signale que j'ai retrouvé notre disparue et que je vais l'a ramener à L'Archangel. Le Commandant Ramius semble soulagée de l'apprendre. _

_Je sors de l'appareil et la regarde courir vers moi. Je ne peux retenir mes lèvres de former un sourire. Je me sens extrêmement soulagé de la voir là en pleine forme. Elle s'arrête près de moi un peu essoufflée. Elle me sourit doucement et murmure mon nom. Je me contente de le lui rendre. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je m'approche d'elle et l'attire dans mes bras pour la serrer contre moi. Elle est surprise mais ne me repousse pas. Je lui embrasse les cheveux. Elle relève la tête pour me regarder et murmure mon prénom. _

_Je me penche pour lui susurrer à l'oreille : « Tu m'as manqué… J'étais mort d'inquiétude... » Ensuite je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser chaste se transforme vite en quelque chose de plus sensuelle. Je ne peux retenir mes mains de courir le long de son corps. Un léger gémissement lui échappe, j'en profite pour laisser ma langue explorer sa bouche. Tout à coup elle se cabre contre moi et se dégage. _

_Elle s'éloigne et évite mon regard. Ses belles joues nacrées sont d'un rouge adorable. Je l'entends murmurer un « tu es avec … Flay … et puis … euh, on …. » Je n'ai pas envie de savoir la suite. Je repasse mes bras autour d'elle et l'attire à moi pour la serrer. Elle se raidit contre moi. Je suis peut-être trop rapide. Il faut dire que ma seule expérience avec les filles est Flay et qu'elle, il ne faut pas la pousser. En fait, elle prend toujours les décisions pour nous deux sans me demander mon avis. _

_Je frôle sa tempe de mes lèvres. « Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te choquer ou te mettre mal à l'aise… »_

_« Non, j'ai pas dit ça …. » commence-t-elle avant de faire une pause, « enfin si peut-être … euh non… enfin je …. »_

_Je souris amusé et me penche pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. « Je pense que je comprend… » Elle est timide et moi trop rapide. Je sens son corps se détendre et elle se blottit doucement contre moi. Je ferme les yeux et savoure ce moment d'intimité qui nous unis. Dieu ! faites qu'il dure éternellement… _

_Je sais maintenant que je suis amoureux d'elle !_

… …

_Je soupire. Nous voilà de retour à ORB, c'est ce qui nous semblait le plus normal. Et puis où aurait-on pu aller ? Nous avons trahi l'OMNI et j'avoue que le fait qu'ils désiraient nous sacrifier n'a pas été à leur avantage. Je suis heureux que les autres m'ont suivi. Je devrais peut être remercier le commandant La Fraga…_

_Malgré la situation dramatique pour l'Archangel, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Car pour moi ORB est égal à Cagalli… je suis impatient de la voir, d'entendre sa voix, de la serrer dans mes bras… Je sais que son contact m'apaisera et que pour quelques instants j'oublierai cette guerre qui sévit dehors. Quand elle est près de moi, j'ai tendance à oublier le monde extérieur, tout ce qui compte c'est nous._

_Mais comment faire pour la voir ? Pour lui dire que je suis là ? Ça risque d'être difficile, surtout que on ignore encore si on est les bienvenus à ORB. Rien ne prouve que l'on pourra rester longtemps ou même se déplacer comme on l'entend. Je soupire. Mes neurones de Coordinateur doivent trouver une solution et vite …_

_J'entends mon nom. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que mon dos cogne violemment le sol. Je me raidis instantanément, comme si on m'avait agresser. Le sol est dur et froid sous moi. Malgré tout, je ne bouge pas, ne fait aucun geste…. Mon esprit vient d'enregistrer le son, c'était la voix de Cagalli !_

_Elle commence par me frapper doucement et par me faire des reproches. Mon esprit refuse d'enregistrer ce qu'elle dit. Je sens mon corps se détendre et involontairement, le bien être m'envahi. Je me sens bien avec elle sur moi, nos corps collés l'un à l'autre. Et d'une certaine manière, je suis heureux qu'elle se soit inquiétée pour moi._

_Je souris doucement. Elle pleure tout en parlant, mais elle a arrêté ses coups et se relève doucement. A-t-elle pris conscience de notre position ? Elle couchée sur moi, et moi avec une jambe entre les siennes. Pour la rassurer je lui murmure un « Tout va bien, je suis là maintenant ». Je ne peux me retenir de l'enlacer et de l'attirer à moi. Elle est surprise mais se laisse faire. Nos lèvres se frôlent. Elle rougit, un peu embarrassée. Je me décide à l'embrasser. Rien de sensuel ou de provocateur, juste un lèvre à lèvre doux et agréable, qui m'apaise et qui la rassure…._

… …

_Le dos de Cagalli cogne contre la porte. Sa seule réaction est de rire. Je crois qu'elle a un peu trop bu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, moi aussi j'ai bu. Il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. On a fêté nos 18 ans. Et je l'ai eu à moi tout seul toute la soirée. J'ai apprécié quand elle a accepté un tête-à-tête. D'habitude, du moins depuis qu'elle sait que nous sommes jumeaux, elle se débrouille pour que l'on ne se retrouve pas seul. Pourtant, depuis plus d'un an, j'essaie de lui faire comprendre discrètement ce que je ressens pour elle. Non, elle n'est pas ma sœur et elle ne le sera jamais. Je suis trop amoureux d'elle pour ça. J'ignore si elle ne comprend pas ou si elle préfère ignorer mes signaux. J'avais donc décidé il y a un mois de me montrer plus direct. Et elle a accepté de venir au restaurant avec moi, elle a même mis une robe._

_Elle se détache de la porte et me repousse légèrement. Elle rit toujours. Puis elle arrête et me sourit. _

_« C'est ici que tu vis ? Pourquoi pas à la résidence ? »_

_Je lui rends son sourire. Et sort mes clés de ma poche pour ouvrir la porte de mon appartement. C'est elle qui a voulu venir… sûrement sans arrière pensée, juste par curiosité. J'ouvre et m'écarte pour la laisser passer. Elle entre, je ne peux m'empêcher de noter que sa robe est très moulante et courte. S'en est-elle rendue compte ? Ou bien pense-t-elle qu'elle ne risque rien avec moi. Je finis par entrer et par fermer la porte. Je dépose mes clés sur le meuble à l'entrée. Cagalli est entrain de faire le tour. Elle s'arrête devant une porte close. _

_« Ta chambre ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix pas trop sûre._

_« Oui, tu veux voir ? » rétorque-je pour la taquiner. Elle me lance un regard curieux et je lui renvoie un regard empreint de désir. Je la vois rougir adorablement et elle murmure juste un « oh » en comprenant le sous-entendu de mon regard. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et la cale entre moi et la porte. Elle recommence à rire, les joues rouges suite au contact de nos corps. Je sais qu'elle ressent le même que moi. Elle n'a pas pu faire une croix si facilement sur ses sentiments. Mais jamais elle ne l'avouera, sauf si j'arrive à la convaincre !_

_Je penche la tête et embrasse légèrement ses lèvres, juste un frôlement qui la fait rougir encore plus et de nouveau murmurer un « oh ». Je repose mes lèvres sur les siennes, cette fois c'est beaucoup plus sensuel. Je laisse ma langue dessiner le contour de ses lèvres rose pâle. Elle gémit et cède à mon invitation : elle a entrouvert la bouche et glisser ses mains autour de mon cou, approfondissant ainsi encore plus notre baiser. _

**Attention lemon **

_Ma main cherche la poignée de la porte que j'ouvre. Je pousse doucement Cagalli à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle se détache de moi et me lance un regard interrogateur._

_« Kira … euh … je … . » Elle bafouille adorablement et rougit encore plus. Je lui fait un sourire rassurant et m'approche d'elle. Je l'enlace et l'attire le plus près possible de moi. Elle lève la tête pour me regarder et j'en profite pour reprendre ses lèvres. Sauf que cette fois je laisse glisser mes mains sur ses formes magnifiquement mises en valeur par sa robe noire moulante. Je l'entends gémir de plaisir et je me doute qu'elle aussi meurt d'envie … de passer la nuit ici avec moi. Je laisse mes lèvres glisser dans son cou et dépose une traînée de léger baiser de la base à son oreille._

_« Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose que tu ne désires autant que moi, mon ange. » Je susurre à son oreille avant de mordiller langoureusement son lobe d'oreille et de monter ma main vers sa poitrine. Je l'entends de nouveau gémir et involontairement se coller un peu plus contre moi. _

_« Kira … ce que je … hum … je voulais …arrête ça… » Elle éclate de rire « ça chatouille ! » J'étais entrain de laisser ma langue courir contre la peau fragile de son cou. Je souris et inhale son odeur unique. Elle m'a horriblement manqué. Elle se détache alors que mes mains viennent d'ouvrir sa robe. Elle ne s'en est pas rendue compte. Je vois le tissu noir glisser le long de son corps alors qu'elle essaie de le retenir. _

_« je voulais dire … … heu … … enfin tu vois, je … … heu … … en fait, je n'ai jamais … … je n'ai jamais … … » elle est de plus en plus rouge et son regard fuit. Je m'approche lentement d'elle et la force à me regarder. Elle rougit encore plus et finit par murmurer : « c'est ma première fois » sur un ton à peine audible. Je lui souris gentiment._

_« Tout ira bien, je ne te ferais jamais souffrir, mon amour. » Ensuite je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'en profite pour la soulever du sol et la mener jusqu'au lit où je la dépose lentement. Je suis au dessus d'elle et elle semble peu sure de ce qu'elle doit faire. Je me décide à lui enlever complètement sa robe avant de laisser de nouveau mes mains courir sur son corps nacré. Je dépose mes lèvres dans son cou et recommence mes douces tortures. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort et se cabre contre moi. _

_« Aide-moi à me déshabiller »je murmure pour ne pas gâcher le moment magique qui nous uni. Avec des gestes hésitants elle commence à ouvrir ma chemise et laisse une de ses mains caresser mon torse. Je gémis doucement. J'apprécie le contact de sa peau fraîche contre la mienne. Je me redresse un peu la forçant à s'asseoir ce qui me permet pendant que ses mains découvrent mon torse de lui enlever son soutient. J'en profite pour de nouveau embrasser son cou. Je remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres que j'embrasse passionnément. Elle gémit de plaisir contre ma bouche._

_Il lui faut quelques temps pour se rendre compte que je lui ai enlever son soutient. Elle se détache de moi en murmurant un « Oh » de surprise et croisse ses bras devant sa poitrine exposée. Elle rougit violemment. Je me contente de sourire et de décroiser ses bras. Je la force à se coucher et maintient ses mains près de sa tête. Je m'écarte un peu et je laisse mon regard courir sur son corps presque nu. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure avant de me pencher pour lui murmurer : « tu es belle mon ange, vraiment magnifique. »_

_Je l'embrasse à nouveau laissant ma langue caresser amoureusement la sienne. Elle devient osseuse et essaie de prendre le dessus. J'accepte de perdre la bataille et la laisse diriger notre baiser. J'en profite pour glisser une de mes mains sur sa peau douce et nacrée. Je remonte jusqu'à son sein droit que je caresse doucement, de peur de lui faire mal, je glisse mes lèvres dans son cou et je descends jusque son épaule. Elle gémit toujours et je la vois se mordre les lèvres pour empêcher les sons mélodieux d'en sortir. Je me décide à être plus provocateur et je dépose un baiser sur son sein droit avant de suçoter et taquiner avec ma langue le bout de son sein. _

_Sa réaction est immédiate : ses gémissements sont plus forts et plus nombreux et elle cabre son corps nu contre le mien. Je la sens perdre le contrôle. Je sais que maintenant je ferais d'elle ce que je veux. Je continue mes douces tortures, essayant d'ignorer la pression au niveau de mon entre jambe. Elle est plus que réceptive à mes caresses. Je sens ses mains courir le long de mes flancs avant de s'immobiliser, hésitantes, sur ma taille. Elle finit par ouvrir mon pantalon et par me débarrasser de mes habits. Nous sommes tous les deux nus, et nos peaux sont en contact direct l'une avec l'autre. Merveilleuse sensation de douceur. _

_Nos respirations saccadées frôlent la peau de l'autre à un rythme irrégulier. Je reste comme ça sur elle un peu, juste pour nous habituer à ce contact charnel et profiter un peu de la tendresse du moment. Je sens ses mains frôler mon dos et je m'éloigne un peu pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. Mes mains recommencent à courir sur son corps et je sens les siennes faire de même si ce n'est qu'elle est un peu plus timide que moi dans ses caresses. Je continue de la couvrir de caresse et de baiser pendant un temps qui semble une éternité et elle fait de même._

_Au bout d'un certain temps, nos corps ne forment plus qu'un. Nous ne sommes que ça : un corps, un cœur, une seule âme. Je reste sans bouger pour profiter de la sensation et pour lui laisser le temps de calmer la douleur. J'ai sentis ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau. J'attends qu'elle se détende contre moi pour commencer à bouger, très lentement. Je m'en veux, malgré tout je l'ai faite souffrir. Je sens son corps se décontracter contre le mien et elle imite mes mouvements. Nos gémissements sont de plus en plus fort et notre respiration de plus en plus saccadée. _

_J'entend sa voix murmurer : « …Kira …. Je …. S'il te plait … » même si elle n'a rien dit, je comprends ce qu'elle désire et j'accède à sa demande d'autant plus facilement que c'est aussi ce que je veux. _

_Je commence à perdre la notion de temps et de tout ce qui nous entoure. Je peux la sentir se contracter contre moi et je sais qu'elle a atteint le point culminant. Je ne tarde pas à la rejoindre dans son extase. _

**Fin du lemon **

_Je reste un bout de temps sur et en elle sans bouger. Juste pour reprendre ma respiration et profiter encore un peu de notre union intime. Je finis par me détacher d'elle et par m'allonger à côté. Je l'enlace immédiatement et elle vient se blottir contre moi, déposant une main sur mon cœur et sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle s'endort épuisée contre moi. Je remonte les draps et la rejoins dans les bras de Morphée. _

_**Fin du flash back **_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et me tire de mes pensées. J'observe la forme entrer dans la pièce sans allumer la lumière. C'est elle, je le sais même si je ne peux voir son visage, je reconnais ses formes, sa manière de bouger. Elle se dirige vers la table et prend la photo en main. Elle l'observe sans rien dire. Je peux entendre un soupir passer ses douces lèvres.

« Kira … tu me manques….. Reviens, je t'en prie…. »

Je la vois essuyer une larme. Elle reste, là, debout dans le noir à observer cette photo qu'elle connaît par cœur. Je sais qu'elle souffre de mon absence et qu'elle ignore que je peux la voir, que je suis là.

Je me lève et m'approche sans bruit d'elle. Je l'enlace doucement et j'enfuis mon nez dans ses cheveux soyeux. Elle sursaute et se contracte un peu surprise.

« Je suis là mon ange…. », Je murmure à son oreille. Je la sens se détendre contre moi et se laisser aller.

« Kira …. Tu m'as manqué… » Soupire-t-elle légèrement. Je souris tout en embrassant ses cheveux.

Elle se retourne vers moi et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Quand es-tu arrivé ? Et pourquoi es-tu revenu plus tôt ?… est-ce que … » je l'interromps en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et je lui souris.

«Je suis revenu pour toi, parce que tu me manquais….. » Je me baisse et dépose un baiser rassurant sur ses lèvres rosées. Nos lèvres restent scellées longtemps. Un baiser rassurant et apaisant … comme la première fois que je suis revenu à ORB.

Cette nuit, je pourrais dormir car elle sera dans mes bras…..

_A suivre_

Voilà fin du chapitre 3. Je pense encore en faire 2 et la fic sera finie Review et remarques constructives sont les bien venus

Sur ce, mesdemoiselles, Mesdames et Messieurs je vous dis à la prochaine fois.

Hug and kiss à toutes et tous.


	4. IMPORTANT: note de l'auteur à lire

**Note de l'auteur : abandon temporaire du projet.**

Vous avez constaté vous-même que j'ai énormément de fic en court et la majorité sur GSD.

Je suis donc au regret de vous annoncer que cette fic (ainsi que d'autre) est abandonnée, du moins temporairement si pas définitivement.

Pourquoi cet abandon?

Oh pas faute d'imagination pour la suite. Juste par manque de motivation sur ce fandom, j'en ai un peu marre d'écrire sur eux… par manque de temps… et parce qu'écrire devient une corvée. Quand je suis en vacances, je me dis : je dois écrire autant de fic et au final je ne le fais pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étouffe et que je n'aime pas devoir écrire par obligation. De plus, les personnes m'ayant demandé ces fics ou pour lesquelles j'avais commencé, ne les lisant plus, je ne me sens pas obligée de les finir rapidement.

Je pense que 10 projets c'est tenable ; donc tant que c'est 10 poly-shoot ne seront pas fini, je ne reprendrais pas les autres. Il se peut que vous me voyiez posté de nouvelles fics, sachez que ce sont des one-shoot déjà commencés et que, demandant moins de travail, je finis.

Merci de votre compréhension.


End file.
